1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a particular method of processing semen and filtering it through a filtration column for the purpose of selectively increasing the number of motile and morphologically normal spermatozoa in the filtrate. The column contains a filter device comprised of a disc made of standard insulate and numerous dehydrated Sephadex (a dry soluble powder composed of microscopic beads which are synthetic, organic compounds derived from the polysaccharides dextran) beads, 40 to 120 microns in diameter, that lay on top of the insulate disc. When hydrated with standard laboratory media, the beads expand and settle, forming a multi-layer filter.
2. Description of the Related Art
Several methods have been proposed wherein semen can be processed to increase the quality and quantity of the spermatozoa population in a semen sample, thereby increasing the probability of success when the semen sample is used for Artificial Insemination (AI), In Vitro Fertilization (IVF), and related clinical techniques. Among these methods are washing and storing spermatozoa in media, and the "rise" or "swim up" procedure, a technique that takes advantage of the swimming abilities of a small percentage of spermatozoa within a population. See e.g. Russell and Rogers, J. Androl., 8:25-33, 1987.
None of these methods are simple and short and all of them are susceptible to technician error and accident. However, these disadvantages are overcome by the present invention, which provides for a simple apparatus and procedure that enhances normal morphologic spermatozoa forms and increases the number of motile spermatozoa. Semen that is processed and filtered in accordance with this invention demonstrates qualitative and quantitative spermatozoa characteristics that are as good or better than any other semen processing method. Data from tests made on the procedure and apparatus claimed in this invention are set forth in Table 1, which is attached hereto.